


Drips and Drabs

by RenFemShep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenFemShep/pseuds/RenFemShep
Summary: Collection of beginning, middles and ends. Feel free to use as prompts or encourage me to finish one or the other. 1. Pranks and Punishment: SS/DM - accidental-on-purpose bond between these two Slytherins leads to interesting relationship dynamics. D/s overtones, switching, BDSM, pranking, punishment, soul mates. Vague post war plot as special auror teams. Ron and Harry appear here. 2. The Red and Gold Snake: SS/OFC - new transfer student spends a year taunting Professor Severus Snape. Students speculate and wonder what might be under the surface. Smut. Smut and more smut. and Slytherian students.3. French Kiss: SS/OFC - Wartime Romance - Snape's wife shows up in the great hall one day. Explorations of their relationship past and present as they work with the Order and the Golden Trio to win the war.4. Community Service: SS/LM, SS/LM/?? - Adventure Story - Post-war Snape is sentence to community service for his part in the war. Alongside LM and Professor Sinastra SS leads a group of students in a condensed replacement 7th program. Two weeks in the woods - surprise, surprise a group of DE attack them.





	1. Prank or Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Given that I seem to suck at completing stories I thought it time to share my drabbles. Feel free to comment on pieces to recommend places the stories should go or to just provide some encouragement to get on with them! Also do feel free to use these as story prompts yourself, just PM me and leave a credit. Hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SS/DM - Accidentially on purpose Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy ended up married. Wrapped around a loose post-war death eater hunt plot we learn about how these two approach marital harmony. Pranks, punishment and chaos. Light BDSM, Magical Tattoos, Exhibitionism

They'd ended up married: Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Accidentally on purpose. That is to say, they had meant to be married, but just temporarily, while on assignment. But instead soul mate rings appeared on their fingers the moment the Ministry wizard completed the bonding spell and the simple platinum rings they been provided with were left abandoned for the pieces of intricately charmed silver that appeared. Bonded soul mates. And as everyone knew once a soul mate bond was sealed by they were unbreakable.

Turns out these two Slytherins were quite well suited for each other. Now it did take several thousand galleons of destroyed furniture to figure that out. They had to completely refurbish the flat twice over in the first couple of months of the marriage. Oh, they didn’t argue about things, not really, didn’t fling stuff at walls out of frustration because the other left socks on the floor, or forgot to buy milk. No, no, they hexed each other, seriously, and sometimes near fatally because they were both complete and utter assholes. Dominant and independent assholes at that. Alphas in their own right really. Very used to getting their own way. Used to making grand proclamations that others accepted without question. Both were arrogant and ruthless fighters, literally; hit wizards technically. And when two alpha males like this attempted conjugal bliss things got broken.

They battled daily for dominance eventually one would best the other and take their prey to the mattress. Literally or figuratively. Acts of submission were demanded, claimed in a ritual as old as time. So it was through the joining, marking and occasionally beating of flesh that they found harmony. It turned out that they could both dominate over or submit to the other rather well. Once beaten, tricked, or cowed into submission it they could each in their own way surrender completely. Found incredible release and joy from being claimed by an equal but of course neither would likely ever admit to being anything but the superior player outside of those moments. But the results of these little power exchanges spoke volumes. The days, separated by nearly 6 months, that each had appeared in the squad changing room without their Dark Mark was remarked upon by many as it was well known that both the Death Eater turned spy turned war heros had refused to remake their marks into more palatable tattoos as was the fashion amongst former followers of the deceased Lord of Dark. That one of the bonded pair wore a self-satisfied grin while the other scowled and fussed more than usual wasn’t unusual in itself more that the pleased partner was not the one with the new body art. Then there were the rumors that regularly circulated amongst colleagues at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement about the sheer number of indecent acts the two were observed committing with or to one another, not to mention how the descriptions of said acts were always whispered with stammers, nervous twitters and by people who wore a very particular shade of blush red illy.

Severus Snape lay flat on his back in a pile of leaves. Dirt marred his stern features and even unconscious the man looked cross. His partner, one Harry James Potter, stood over him and ran a quick diagnostic spell. No damage but he would be knocked out for some time. Drawn by the noise from the explosion the other two members of the hit squad emerged from the P.A.D (Perfectly Adequate Domicile), also known as a F.L.A.T (Frequently Leaking Atrocious Tent) by those overly familiar with the equipment provided by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The red-headed member of the team stumbled out of the tent tangled up as he pulled a sweater over his head. The platinum blonde however practically dove out of the shelter, immediately taking cover behind a large rock before he peered over to where the leaves and dust still settled around the former potions master and the Saviour of the Wizarding World. One look at the calm, younger man with the unruly mop of hair had the blond remove himself from shelter to help the befuddled man escape the clutches of the hand knitted atrocity. “Thanks, mate.” Ronald Wesley said as he clapped Draco Malfoy on the back. Malfoy shook his head and quipped. “Merlin help us if we had actually been attacked, Weasel”. The red headed man took no offence to either the nickname or the comment. He had worked along side the Slytherin long enough to know that despite his clumsy manner he was considered a component strategist and valued teammate but the still snarky blonde. They approached the downed man both shaking their heads. “He couldn’t resist trying out the experimental powder of his could he?” “Nope.” Snape was among other things the MLE’s demolitions expert and he was always tinkering with powders and potions coming up with new ways to both detonate and disarm devices.

Suddenly the blond smiled brightly and with a flick of his wand had his bond mate turned over, head to the side and shirt banished. A very Gryffindorish lion prowled the older man’s shoulder. No one knew the full story behind how the former Death Eater turned spy turned war hero had gotten the tattoo. “I’ve been meaning to adjust this.” Malfoy mused. “Saves me the trouble of trying to dose or stun him”. A muttered spell and some concentration later and the black ink swirled ominously before settling back into the shape of … a lion. Obviously pleased with himself he smirked before heading back to the P.A.D to finish his rest shift. It was with a roar that Draco knew Snape had discovered the alterations to his tattoo. Potter it seams remarked upon them as he help the fallen wizard stand upon regaining consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additions to this story will include elaborations on the tattoos, explanations of the rumors and the real stories.


	2. The Red and Gold Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SS/OFC
> 
> A new transfer student arrives at Hogwarts and joins the class of returning 8th year students. The students watch and wonder as their greasy git of a cruel potion master is openly challenged by the snarky, bold new comer.

The returning students had all settled down at the house tables when McGonagall entered with the first years… trailing behind the group of short, small and scared looking newbs was a rather tall young woman. Her eyes swept the room quickly landing on the Slytherin green and silvers before they slowed. She was looking for someone, Draco noticed staring at her in confusion.  
Transfer student. Pansy on his right theorized. All the other seventh years at the table turned their confusion on Blaise as the mystery girl, more a seventh year herself than a first, met his eyes and smiled warmly. Zambini nearly leaped out of his seat as he returned her grin.

“You know her?” Draco asked the obvious of Blaise. 

“Ummm hmmm” Blaise muttered unable to keep his eyes off the admittedly attractive girl. 

Dark brown wavy hair cut shorter than most of the surrounding school girls, it hung just below her chin sharpening a soft face with high full cheekbones and plump lips. Her uniform covered an obviously well developed curves. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat as the group approached the Sorting Hat. They both made the usual opening remarks before Dumbledore welcomed seventh year transfer student Lilliana Ollivander up to be sorted. "Ollivander?" The great hall rose into whispers. 

Seemed like the whole school was speculating about this new student. Ollivander was an old pure-blood family but no one associated it with anyone but the older wizard who ran the wand shop in Diagon Alley.

“Ollivander the wand guy?” Pansy asked.

“Grand-daughter.” Blaise replied distractedly before his face dipped in disappointment as claps and cheers rose from the Gryffindor table; the new girl was sorted into the House of Lions.  
\---  
With a large crack they apparated directly into the Hall of the Fens, Snape’s home in lower Wales. Lilliana moved to unshrink her trunk and head upstairs but Snape grabbed her arm roughly and she spun toward him. Another crack sounded through the hall as his open palm connected with her cheek. A red flush quickly rose up through her face and they both knew there would be a mark tomorrow.  
“Did you really think that you would not be properly punished for all the bullshit you pulled these last three months?” He growled dragging her through the hall and into the living room. 

Tossing her toward the couch she landed face first in the cushions. She didn’t have much time to move, barely getting her arms underneath her to gain some stability before he was on her. Standing closely behind he reached down to lift her hips upward and leveled two hard slaps to her exposed ass, skirt flipped up across her back from the fall. She hissed as her taught, round ass which was encased in black lace reddened quickly. Five more rough spanks before he softly stroked the sensitive skin and she moaned. 

“Is this what you missed? Is this what you were hoping for all semester with those smart assed remarks? That display in class?” He ground out, hand dipped down finding her wet and hot. Both groaned as his fingers entered her roughly, stretching her tight tunnel.

“So tight. So wet for me. Have you missed this Lil’?” He asked voice taut with lust.  
Her reply was a soft moan as he stroked her ass and lips. Fingers never leaving her wetness he reached up and grabbed her hair pulling hard and she quickly raised her body up until she was flush against him. He asked again mouth close to her ear, hair gripped tightly. “Have. You. Missed This?” He punctuated each breath with a tug to her scalp.

Her reply came out a half moan a simple yes. 

“Severus, please.” She begged.  
“Please what?” he growled.  
“Take me” she whispered breathlessly, hips grinding against the pressure of his hand as he played with her clit and grazed her neck with his teeth.  
They fucked hard and rough. Months of pent up frustration left them both with a sense of urgency and need to claim one another.  
\--  
Breasts tender from all the teasing and twisting her nipples had received earlier that night. Ass reddened from all the attention it received. Bruises vaguely resembling the shape of thumbs would come in dark on her inner thighs. Hickies and teeth marks on both their necks. 

She woke in the wee hours of the morning to feel his lips ghosting over her hips and waist.  
“Sev” she whispered into the dark.

"Hmm" was his only reply, tongue tracing her belly button. Hands tangled in his hair she pushed his head downward him as she rolled off her side, encouraging him to find her mound. He kissed the bare hollows of her hip and down over the smooth silk of her hairless mons. She moaned in anticipation, parting her thighs and allowing him to settle between them. Using both hands he parted her lips and flicked his tongue across her clit. She groaned and arched up, pushing herself into his waiting mouth. She lost herself as waves of pleasure washed through her body as he licked and sucked. 

She came hard his name on her lips but he didn’t let up. Tongue still dancing across her clit and into her slick folds… quickly she came again short but sweet. She tugged on his head but he ignored her at first, continuing to tease her. It took a particularly rough pull to his hair before he looked up and asked her want she wanted.  
“Fuck me, Severus.” She demanded breathily. He arched an eyebrow and she added a soft please. He kissed his way up her body stopping to suckle on each nipple as she ground her mons against his thigh. 

They shared several long and deep kisses, before she wrapped her legs around him reaching between his legs and guiding his hardness into her slick heat.  
Their coupling was soft, and drawn out this time. A sharp contrast to the frantic mating they’d engaged in earlier in the evening. “Wife”. He growled into her ear before swelling and emptying his seed into her for the third time since they’d arrived home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of this story includes Snape as fill in DADA instructor harassing Ollivander and forcing her to duel.. him.. snark and lots of wandless magic she bests him and stalks off to leaves nursing a bruised ego


	3. French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SS/OFC - Snape's wife shows up during dinner in the Great Hall amidst a cloud of dust - War fic... Romance exploring their relationship and an alternate ending for war.

There was a crack of apparation and the entire Great Hall stilled. Everyone knew you couldn't apparate within Hogwarts but there crouched in front of the head table was a figure in black. Dust and grime baked into what appeared to be leather robes, long dark hair fell in curls, static making strands leap and shift as the air moved with the disturbance. 

A chair scraped in the near silence and Professor Snape rushed to his feet as the woman, now apparent, rose to her feet shakily looking about. Dumbledore, eyes all a twinkle, smiled warmly and gestured to the professors along side him to resume their seats. "Ah, Madame Prince, how good of you to join us". He addressed the tall striking woman as a cloud of dust settled around her. Snape all but bound to the side of the now identified guest and gave her a quick concerned once over before gripping her arm tightly. 

“My apologies, headmaster." Madame Prince spoke a delicate french accent coloured her words. She addressed the older man but didn't so much as glance in his direction. "The French Ministry has fallen. l'Ordre is compromised... We had to flee." The words came out haltingly, filled with fear and grief. Her eyes never left the black clad potions professor. Some of the other professors gasped and a wash of whispers passed through the hall.

"Now, now. Be calm" Dumbledore encouraged his arms waved soothingly. "Professor Snape why don't you take our guest somewhere to refresh herself and we will meet in my office shortly." Snape looked relieved and guided the woman out of the great hall as quickly as she could shuffle along on what looked like a sprained ankle. Dumbledore continued to address the room. "Students calm yourself. We are safe ever here at Hogwarts".  
"But the wards..." A student called from the back of the room.

"Operated exactly as they should." Dumbledore explained "Madame Prince, as a senior member of the French chapter of the Order of the Phoenix, had an emergency port key to bring her here in a time of need. The wards are fine. We are all safe. Finish your dinner and carry on."

Down in the dungeons Severus smiled for a brief moment before his ritual scowl took over. His arms tighten around the dark-haired woman. They clung to each other, as if afraid that without a tight hold one or another would disappear. After several long minutes, they drew back for a moment to share soft look before Snape claimed her lips with a growl. 

 

An hour later the dust washed from her battle robes the pair met with professed McGonagall and the headmaster in his office.


	4. Community Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SS/LM  
> SS/LM/??
> 
> Severus Snape growled and muttered to himself. What could possibly go wrong with this situation.  
> ‘Just take the students who applied for the condensed 7th year program into the woods for two weeks… for a crash course in DADA, Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy. Go with fellow paroled convict-of lesser-crimes former Death-Eater Lucius Malfoy into the woods with a Hogwarts Professor of good standing and Harry fucking Potter and teach. Just two weeks in the woods and a month helping repair Hogwarts and your Community will be Served. Fucking Community Service.’   
> Adventure story featuring a Gryffindor Mary Sue. Water Mage Fay Dunbar.

They ran; hexes zipped by branches and leaves crunched underfoot as they tried to lose their attackers amongst the trees and bushes along the forest path. 

He had known it was too easy. Severus thought while panting from excursion. He spun around to see how far off the enemy was and sent of a few curses for good measure. It seemed they were pulling away a little. Apparently the students despite appearing to be lazy about teenagers were in fact fitter than the three Death Eaters. Sigh, middle management he suspected. The muscle the Dark Lord had often used in his raids to torture and maim. Not smart, crazy or evil enough to have made the it into his inner circle. Smart enough not to get caught, he supposed. He shut down these thoughts and went back to running, trying to figure out just how to get everyone out of here alive. He didn’t think the ministry would take too kindly to him losing even one of the dunderheaded students he had been saddled with for his Community Service. 

“Well, I never expected Community Service to involve this much running. Potter, you do have a way of attracting trouble.” Lucius Malfoy drawled as the two came up alongside the lanky, panting, Professor. Neither the older or younger man was even breathing heavily. ‘I’ve got to stop smoking’ He chided himself. Ahead Malfoy Junior stumbled slightly as he turned to look behind him. “Seriously why does everything happy to you Harry?” Draco shouted out as he regained his footing.   
“who says they are after me” The dark haired boy shot out as he caught up to the blonde and reached over to steady him as they careened around a tight stand of bushes. “Could be that they…”  
“Die blood traitors. You will die…” Came a vengeful cry along with another slew of curses that lit the thicket into bright flames.   
“See” Potter continued, now beginning to pant. “Not me this time at all. Think if I turned you three over I could grab a swim in that stream ahead.”  
“Shut up and keep running. The lot of you.” Severus growled.  
Up head the fiver other students struggled through what looked to be a shallow stream with Professor Sinastra leading the way. The professor assisted each student out of the 3 feet of slow moving water and shouted for them continue down the forest path towards the beach. She turned back toward the remaining 4 members of the group still on the other side of the stream she raised her wand and fired off a few spells toward the oncoming Death Eaters. Two young women appeared to follow her example but only Granger raised her wand and joined her professor to shield the still running men from the attackers behind. Fay Dunbar knelt by the stream and cupped water to her mouth before her gazed locked onto the moving water, hands left to float idly. 

Draco and Harry reach the edge of the stream first, plunging into the cool water which rose at its depths to their mid thighs. They waded across and helped one another crawl out onto the muddy bank.   
“Dunbar.” Draco barked “now is not the time to stop for a refreshing drink. Get moving!” The girl didn’t appear to hear him. ‘Dunbar.’ he called again. She didn’t move a muscle. “Dammit not is the time I want to see the famed Gryffindor courage fail”. He shook his head began to approach. Harry moved as well but turned and added his wand to the mix stopping a nasty looking curse from hitting Lucius in the back as he entered the stream. Not that they would know it but the water Snape and Malfoy waded though was higher than the minute before when the boys took their turn, it also whirled and churned as if a dormant current had arisen. 

Several things happened in the moments just as Lucius and Severus pulled themselves out of the now heaving water onto the bank:  
Draco reeled back away from Fay Dunbar just as he reached to pull the girl away from the edge of the water. He squawked and pulled his outstretched hand back as though shocked;  
Four Death Eaters burst out of the forest and onto the riverbank. Curses on their tongues and wands at the ready;  
A wall of solid water rose up 20 feet from the stream effectively blocking the incoming curses, and outgoing counter curses.   
And six sets of eyes stared at the sight. Water swirled, little white caps forming as wont when water moved quickly. But as if contained by a force field. 

“We don’t have a lot of time” Fay Dunbar panted out as she pulled her hands from the water and rose back to her feet. “I think the barrier extends only 500 metres or so in each direction and they will be able to cross the stream where it ends.”  
Lucius Malfoy was the first of the stunned group to speak, exhaling heavily as he did so. “A water mage. You're..” He said this in a voice Draco had never heard before, full of wonder and perhaps even awe and respect.   
“Yes.” Dunbar snapped “but now is hardly the time to explore our magical inheritances.” She moved toward the path retreating back into the forest. This snapped Snape into action and he poked Professor Sinastra and Granger into motion. Malfoy followed grabbing Draco and Harry by their collars and all but dragged them along. They reached the beach with less than 5 more minutes of running and found the other students defensively crouched behind several large pieces of driftwood a good ways toward the water. 

“Expelliarmus” someone shouted and the red spell split a slender birch to the right side of the path as they bustled by. “Longbottom. Hold your fire!” Professor Sinatra cried. “Sorry” the young man replied as he came out from behind the fallen tree where he’d taken cover. "Are they gone?" A female voice called out and a the dark head of Pansy Parkinson came into view. Blaise Zabini followed her brushing leaves of his robes.   
“Delayed.” The elder Malfoy replied some how managing to look nearly as impeccably put together as he had started the day. His robes bore a few tears but hardly a hair was out of place. Most unlike the others who were wet up to their waists, covered in about a foot of mud with random leaves and twigs attached to patches of the clothing. Somehow he had managed to cast a few cleaning charms after his swim, Snape noticed grumpily.

“Gather together everyone” Sinastra called. “Does anyone have injuries that need attending before I activate the emergency portkey?” Everyone shook their heads in disagreement but made a point to look over themselves once again. The professor slide her shoulder bag off and frowned as she saw a curse marking the leather. Sure enough she pulled a mangled and smoldering tin cup out of her bag. Everyone knew it was incredibly dangerous to use a damaged portkey and they all took a step back as the professor sighed. “Did anyone grab the back-up emergency kit, with the backup emergency port key? She asked, her voice dejected as if she already knew the answer. No one spoke up. The professor rooted around in her bag drawing out the leather bound book that had brought them to the remote deserted island off the western coast of Scotland 4 days ago. 

“See now if the ministry had allow Severus and I to carry a port-key as protocol would normally require of supervising Hogwarts teachers on a field trip we would likely be getting off this Death Eater infested rock before the return portkey activates in 3 more days”. “Lucius, that does not help.” Severus snapped. The man was idly cleaning his nails in that posture of indifferent bored he liked to adopt. Infuriating.  
A silvery mist coalesced into prowling shape of a Jack Russell Terrier and Professor Sinstra spoke to her Patronus briefly before sending it off to inform Headmistress McGonagall of the emergency situation. The little dog blinked out of existence.   
“We could probably make a stand of it. There are ten of us and with a few minutes we should be able to make enough defensive positions… or a trap.” Potter offered.   
“Always the Gryffindor way, fight when you can run away.” Draco sneered.   
“I think we just determined that we can’t run away, Malfoy.” Potter sneered, he turned sharply on toward the blonde. “But we might be able to hold them off long enough to circle back for the other port-key”.   
Draco opened his mouth to deliver a witty retort no doubt but it was Snape’s turn to sneer. “Boys. As much as I appreciate that your long standing rivalry has given way to better natured ribbing this last year, your bickering will not help this situation either.”   
Granger turned and softly berated both boys for not using their energy more productively and Snape moved away just in time to hear Dunbar speak from the far side of the group.


End file.
